Talon's mission
by AGiantGodDamnPancake
Summary: Talon is suddenly ripped from his world and thrown into a strange new one to right some godly being's wrongs. Join Talon and his partner Josh on their quest to make everything better. But who is truly evil here? This is my first FanFic, so please try not to judge me too much! All criticism is greatly appreciated and will be taken into account! T - Swearing, Violence and blood.
*Scchhhlick* the sound of a blade sliding through a body coated the shop. "Easy prey. damn shopkeepers should learn to lock their doors at night." I wonder what would have happened if he hit me with that.

Talon looks at the object in front of him. It looks like a.. a crystal? no, no.. it's too sculpted to be some random crystal... "Whatever it is, i'm sure it's valuable." Talon reaches for the object and suddenly hears the weak voice of the shopkeeper.

"D-Don't touch it! it's a te-tel..." Hmm... he died before he could explain.. oh well, i should get a few coin for this no problem.

Talon once again reaches for the object but as his fingertips touch it the world begins to distort, becoming fuzzy and warbly "What the hell!?"

*Meanwhile at our second protagonist's house.*

"Fuck!" He screams as the crimson red border and the bronze words of "DEFEAT" flash upon his screen. He furiously clicks his mouse to get out of this depressing screen.

"To think we almost had the fucking backdoor too." His anger transforms into sadness as he watches his Golden rank dissolve into silver.

"Nah man it couldn't be helped. Tristana's pushing power is just too stro-"

Josh waits momentarily for his friend Jake to finish his sentence, when Jake does not respond for a minute Josh begins to worry. "Jake? Is everything alright?" No answer... this is strange..

Josh's house begins rumbling and suddenly a man in a void-purple hood and the body of a god appears before him. but something is odd. His skin looks distorted. I should look closer, Josh thinks to himself.

"Holy shit!" As Josh nears the man he realizes it was not just his eyes deceiving him, this man's body.. no not just his body, his entire appearence was warbled almost like it was animated.. No way Josh ponders.

*Earlier back with Talon moments after he touched the object*

Talon awakens in nothing. As he looks around he sees... nothing. No light, no dark, no ground.. no sun... nothing. "Hello?" Talon speaks warbled.

"Hello, Talon. I have summoned you here from Runeterra." Talon attempts to find the source of this voice but as he looks around he realizes there is still nothing and nobody to be found.

"What is this place?" Talon finally speaks up.

"Well that is an excellent question, but first let's get introductions out of the way. I am Creator. I am what your world may consider a god. But this term has still not been described correctly."

"That sounds stupid. God is a fake being. he does not exist nor will he ever nor has he ever" What does he mean never been described correctly? And where the fuck is this guy?

"I suppose i should explain, what you say is true. there is no god. at least not by your definition. I am the only god. I am the all-knowing being called so many things by so many cultures."

"Exactly who... are you?" Talon thinks to himself that this is just a dream.

"I told you this. I, am Creator. I made the existence of all things living."

"That's absolute bullshit!" But as Talon thinks about it.. how was everything truly created? In Runeterra this is not thoroughly explained.

"Ah, but it is not. I created Runeterra. And many other places." Talon begins to ponder if what this being says could be true.

"So.. you created but not limited to, Katari-"

"No," The creator interrupts. "I did not directly create them. I created the first. But i shall not go any deeper into this matter."

"Okay, i guess that's understandable.. but why have you summoned me here?" Talon begins to question himself for thinking this mighty voice in the sky is anything but a dream.

"Well... Talon, Earlier i mentioned other places. Far from Runeterra... I need you to go to one of these places and stop The First."

"Who exactly are the first?" Talon wonders why these first are so important to stop that an all-mighty being would summon him to go to another plane of existence to stop them.

"The First.. were the first group of humans i created, they were the test models that shaped your entire race's existence."

"So.. they turned evil?"

"No, not exactly. they turned misinformed. for all of time i had whispered into the ear of mankind. I whispered the creation of fire. I whispered the art of war. I whispered the concept of time."

"So.. how does that make them misinformed?" Talon begins to wonder how powerful these beings could truly be."

"Eventually.. they began to believe they created these things, and they began to use them wrongfully."

"And that is what you want me to fix?" Talon wonders who is truly in the wrong here.

"Yes, Talon. And i am partnering you with somebody." Oh fuck.. not a partner... Talon thinks to himself.

"When do i leave and when do i get to meet this partner?"

Talon begins fading away into a new plane of existence. "Now, Talon. Go and fix my wrongs!"

*Back to present time*

"Holy shit!" Talon hears somebody scream.

"Holy shit is right.." Talon looks around taking in the world around him.. the walls the light the dark all of it is so familiar yet.. strangely new.. and then Talon's eyes land upon a boy around his age.

He looks rather exotic. He has Strange blue pants that look like sandpaper, a black shirt with the words "League Of Legends" printed across in golden, Tan skin and Silver hair with crimson red streaks in it.

"So.. are you my partner?" Suddenly everything begins blacking out and talon falls into a deep exhaustion-induced slumber.


End file.
